Tous les animés par ordre alphabétique
Voici la liste de tous les animes par ordre alphabétique et sans distinction de genre. 'Divers' *.hack//SIGN *009 Re : Cyborg *009-1 *07-Ghost *11 eyes *15 Bishōjo Hyōryūki *21-ji no Onna : Newscaster Katsuragi Miki *2x1 *3x3 Eyes *3Ping Lovers! Ippu Nisai no Sekai he Yōkoso The Animation *5cm Per Second *6 Angels *69 Pink Riders *69 Pink Riders 2 'A' *A Certain Magical Index *A Certain Magical Index The Movie : Miracle of Endymion *A Certain Scientific Railgun *A Channel : The Animation *À plein gaz *A Town Where You Live *A・LI・CE *A.D. Police *Abarenbō Rikishi!! Matsutarō *Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street *Absolute Duo *Ace of Diamond *Accel World *Accelerando : Datenshi-tachi no Sasayaki *Actually, I am... *After... The Animation *Age Man to Fuku Chin *Ah! My Mini Goddess *Ai Doll *Ai Mai Mii *Ai no Katachi : Ecchi na Onna no Ko wa Kirai... Desuka? *Ai Shimai 2 : Futari no Kajitsu *Ai Shimai Tsubomi... Kegashite Kudasai *Ai Tenchi Muyō! *Ai wa Kagi no Kazu Dake *Aika *AIKa R-16 : Virgin Mission *Aika Zero *Aikatsu! *Ail Maniax : Inma Seifukugari & Majogari no Yoru ni *Ailes Grises *Air *Air Gear *Aisai Nikki *Aiura *Ajimu : Kaigan Monogatari *AKB0048 *Akebi no Hana : Maho *Aki Sora *Akiba-kei Kanojo *Akiko *Akina to Onsen de H Shiyo! *Akira *Aku no Hana *Aku no Onna Kanbu *Aku no Onna Kanbu : Full Moon Night *Akuma no Riddle *Akuma-kun *Albator (Le film) *Albator le corsaire de l'espace *Aldnoah.Zero *Alien Nine *Alignment You! You! The Animation *Allargando The Animation *Allison & Lillia *Amagami SS *Amagi Brilliant Park *Amanee! *Amefuri Kozō *Ameiro Cocoa *Amnesia *Amy to Yobanaide *Anata dake Konbanwa *Anata no Shiranai Kangofu : Seiteki Byōtō 24 Ji *Ane Haramix *Ane Koi *Ane Koi : Suki Kirai Daisuki *Ane Kyun! *Ane Log *Ane to Boin *Ane Yome Quartet *Aneimo *Anejiru 2 The Animation : Shirakawa San Shimai ni Omakase *Anejiru The Animation : Shirakawa San Shimai ni Omakase *Aneki no Kōnai Kaikinbi *Aneki... My Sweet Elder Sister : The Animation *Angel *Angel Beats! *Angel Blade *Angel Blade Punish! *Angel Cop *Angel Core : Tenshi-tachi no Sumika *Angel densetsu *Angel Links *Angelic Layer *Angelium *Aniki no Yome-san nara, Ore ni Hamerarete Hiihii Itteru Tokoro Da yo *Anime de Wakaru Shinryōnaika *Anime Kazama Mana *Anime Nanase Ren *Anime Shōnen Maid Curo-kun : Tenshi no Uta *Anime Yagami Yū *Anisava *Aniyome *Aniyome wa Ijippari *Anne la maison aux pignons verts *Ano hi mita hana no namae o bokutachi wa mada shiranai *Ano Natsu de Materu *Anoko to Iikoto *Another *Aoharu x Kikanjū *Aoi Kokuhaku *Aoi Taiken *Aoi Yōsei *Aoki densetsu shoot! *Appleseed *Appleseed - Ex Machina *Appleseed (Le film) *Appleseed Alpha *Appleseed XIII *Aquarion *Aquarion Logos *Arata Kangatari *Arata-naru Sekai : World`s/Start/Load/End *Aratanari Fukaki Ao *Arbeit Shiyō!! *Area no Kishi *Aria *Aria the Avvenire *Armitage III *Arpeggio of blue steel *Arpeggio of blue steel, Films *Arrow Emblem : Grand Prix no Taka *Aruvu Rezuru, Mechanized Fairies *Asa kara Zusshiri Milk Pot *Asa made Jugyō Chu! *Asatte no Hōkō *Asgaldh : Waikyoku no Testament *Ashita no Joe *Ashita no Kibō : Kanashimi yo Arigatō - Takae Tsuneo Monogatari *Ashita no Yukinojō *Asobi ni Iku yo! *Astarotte no Omocha! *Asterisk War *Asura Cryin' *Assassination Classroom *Atelier Escha & Logy : Alchemists of the Dusk Sky *Auction : Bijo Dorei *Aura : Maryūinkōga Saigo no Tatakai *Avenger *Avengers Confidential : Black Widow & Punisher *Ayashi no Ceres *Ayatsuri Ningyō *Azu Manga Daioh 'B' *B-Daman Crossfire *Babe my Love *Babuka *Baby Princess 3D Paradise Love *Baby Steps *Baccano! *Backstage Idol Story *Bad End *Baka and Test : Summon the Beasts *Baku Ane : Otōto Shibocchau zo! The Animation *Bakuhatsu Sunzen!! Tenshi no Countdown *Bakuman *Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman *Bakumatsu Rock *Bakunyū Bomb *Bakunyū Maid Gari *Bakunyū Oyako *Bakunyū Shimai *Balthus : Tia no Kagayaki *Bar Kiraware Yasai *Barakamon *Baribari Densetsu *Basara *Basilisk *Bastard *Battle Can2 *Battle Spirits *Bayonetta : Bloody Fate *Beast Saga *Beck *Beelzebub *Ben Tō *Berserk *Betsu ni Anta no Tame ni Ookikunattanjanaindakara ne!! *Beyond *Beyond the Boundary *Bi-chiku Beach : Nangoku Nyūjoku Satsueikai *Bi-Indōshi Miija : Injoku no Gakuen *Bible Black *Bible Black Gaiden *Bible Black Only Version *Bienvenue dans l'univers de Nagato *Bienvenue dans la NHK *Bijukubo *Bikini Warriors *Bikyaku Seido Kaichō Ai *Binan Kōkō Chikyū Bōei Bu Love! *Binetsu : Yakusoku no Toki *Binetsu Hime *Binetsu Shōkōgun *Binetsukko b37C The Animation *Binkan Athlete *Bishōjo Comic Lolicon Angel: Mitsu no Aji *Black Bullet *Black Butler *Black Gate : Kanin no Gakuen *Black Jack *Black Lagoon *Blade *Blade & Soul *Blassreiter *BlazBlue : Alter Memory *BLEACH *Bleu indigo *Blind Night *Blood Lad *Blood Royal *Blood-C *Blood+ *Blood Blockade Battlefront *Bloods : Inraku no Ketsuzoku 2 *Blue Drop : Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku *Blue Exorcist *Blue Gender *Blue Seagull *Blue Seed *Blue Spring Ride *Bodacious Space Pirates *Bodacious Space Pirates : Abyss of Hyperspace *Body Jack : Tanoshii Yutai Ridatsu *Boin *Bōken Shite mo Ii Koro *Boku no Imōto wa "Osaka Okan" *Boku no Piko *Boku no Sexual Harassment *Boku no Yayoi-san *Boku wa Ō-sama *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Bokura wa Minna Kawai-Sō *Bokurano, notre enjeu *Bondage Game : Shinsō no Reijō-tachi *Bōnen no Xamdou *Bonjour : Koiaji Patisserie *Bottle Fairy *Bottom Biting Bug *Boys Be... *Boy Meets Harem The Animation *Brain Powerd *Brandish *Brave 10 *Brighter Than the Dawning Blue *Broken Blade *Brothers Conflict *Brynhildr in the Darkness *Btooom! *Bubblegum Crisis *Buddy Complex *Burst angel *Busō Renkin *Busō Shinki *Busō Shōjotai : Blade Briders The Animation *Bust to Bust : Chottokurai Kusatteru no ga Umaindesu yo ? *But pour Rudy *Buta Hime-sama *Buta no Gotoki Sanzoku ni Torawarete Shōjo o Ubawareru Kyonyū Himekishi & Onna Senshi: Zettai Chinpo Nanka ni Maketari Shinai!! The Animation 'C' *C *C'était nous *C3 : Cube x Cursed x Curious *Cafe Junkie *Cambrian *Campione *Campus *Can Can Bunny Extra *Canaan *Candy *Canvas : Sepia-iro no Motif *Capeta *Capitaine Flam *Captain Earth *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Cartagra : Tsukigurui no Yamai *Casshern Sins *Castle Fantasia : Seima Taisen *Cat's Eye *Cele Kano *Cencoroll *Ceux qui chassent des elfes *Chaika - The Coffin Princess *Chameleon *Chaos ; Head *Chaos Dragon : Sekiryū Sen'eki *Charlotte *Charm Point 1 : Sister's Rondo *Cheeky Angel *Chi : Une vie de chat *Chibi Devi! *Chibo *Chicchana Onaka : Naisho Desu yo *Chichi-iro Toiki *Chihayafuru *Chijoku Kankin : Ochita Tenshi-tachi *Chijoku Shinsatsushitsu *Chikan Densha *Chikan Jūnin Tai The Animation *Chikan Monogatari *Chikan no Licence *Chikansha Thomas *Chikasugi Idol Akae-chan *Chimera : Target I Datenshi Kōrin *Chinetsu Karte : The Devilish Cherry *Chitose Get You!! *Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter *Chōbatsu Yobikō *Chobits *Choisuji *Chōjigen Game Neptune : The Animation *Chōjikū Seiki Orguss *Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji *Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji : Inferno Road *Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji : Inferno Road Jain Kanzenban *Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji : Kanketsuhen *Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji : Mirai Hen *Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji (1989) *Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji 2 *Chōkō Sennin Haruka *Chōkō Tenshi Escalayer *Chōnōryoku Shōjo Barabanba *Chrno Crusade *Chu Shite Agechau : Oshikake Onee-san no Seikō Chiryō *Chu2 *Chūka Ichiban! *Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! *City Hunter *CLANNAD *Classical Sex-Zone *Classmate no Okaa-san *Classroom Crisis *Claymore *Cleavage *Cleopatra *Cobra *Cobra The Animation (2010) *Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion *Code-E *CØDE:BREAKER *Colosseum no Senki : Another Story *Comet Lucifer *Comic Party *Conan le fils du futur *Concerto *Concrete Revolutio *Cool Devices Series *Copihan *Coppelion *Corpse Party *Cosplay Rakuen *Cosplay Roshutsu Kenkyūkai *Cosprayers *Court no Naka no Tenshi-tachi *Cowboy Bebop *Crayon Shin-chan : Bakauma! B-Kyuu Gourmet Survival Battle!! *Cream Lemon *Creamy, merveilleuse Creamy *Creamy Pie *Crest of the Stars *Crimson Girls : Chikan Shihai *Cross Ange : Tenshi to Ryū no Rondo *Cross Game *Custom Reido *Cuticle Detective Inaba *Cyborg 009 *Cyborg 009 : The Cyborg Soldier *Cyclops Shōjo Saipū *Cynthia où le rythme de la vie 'D' *D-Frag ! *D-Spray *D.C. : Da Capo *D.C. : Da Capo II *D.C. : Da Capo III *D.Gray-Man *D.N. Angel *D+vine Luv *Daiakuji *Daicon Film 33 *Daimaho Toge *Daishikkin Helena *Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai *Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai *Dakaretai Onna *Danball Senki *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Dance with Devils *Danchi Tomoo *Danchigai *Dancougar *Danganronpa : Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei *Danna ga Nani o Itteiru ka Wakaranai Ken *Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge *Danshi kôkôsei no nichijô *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue *Daraku : Onna Kyōshi Hakai *Darcrows *Dareka no Manazashi *Dark *Dark Blue *Dark Rabbit *Dark Shell : Ori no Naka no Namameki *Darker than Black *Darling *Date a Live *Datenshi-tachi no Kyōen *Day Break Illusion *DD Hokuto no Ken *Dead Leaves *Deadman Wonderland *DearS *Death Billiards *Death Note *Death Parade *Deep Voice *Dekakute Ecchi na Ore no Ane *Demon Busters : Ecchi na Ecchi na Demon Taiji The Animation *Demonbane *Demonion *Denki Musōbana : Electric Full Flower Garden *Denkigai no Honya-san *Dennō coil *Denpa Kyōshi *Denpa Kyōshi TV *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon *Desert Punk *Destiny of shrine maiden *Détective Academie Q *Détective Conan *Detective File 1 : Kindan no Ai *Detective Opera Milky Holmes *Detective Opera Milky Holmes : Alternative *Deux ans de vacances *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation *Devilman *Diabolik Lovers *Diabolus : Kikoku *Dirty Pair (Dan & Danny) *Discipline *Discipline Zero *Discode Ijō Seiai *Disk Wars : Avengers *Divergence Eve *Divine Nanami *DNA² *DNA Hunter *Doamaiger D *Dochinpira *DOG DAYS *Dōjin Work *Dokidoki Oyako Lesson : Oshiete H na Obenkyō *Dokuro chan *Dokusen *Dōkyūsei : Natsu no Owari ni *Dōkyūsei : Natsu no Owari ni (1994) *Dōkyūsei 2 *Dōkyūsei Climax *Doll Saaya *Domination Nakite *Dominion Tank Police *Donburi Kazoku *Donten ni Warau *Donyatsu *Dōra *Doraemon *Dorei Ichiba *Dorei Kaigo *Dorei Maid Princess *Dorei Usagi to Anthony The Animation *Dōsō Kai : Yesterday Once More *Dōsō Kai Again *Double Circle *Double J *Down Load *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Kai *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Collection *Dragon Knight *Dragon Knight 4 *Dragon Knight Gaiden *Dragon Pink *Dragon Rider *Dragonar Academy *Dragonaut - The Resonance *Dramatical Murder *Dream Hazard : Akuma no Program *Dream Hunter Rem *DreamNote *DT Eightron *Dual *Duel Masters *Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō ka *Durarara!! *Dusk Maiden of Amnesia *Dyogrammaton 'E' *E's Otherwise *Ebenbourg no Kaze *Ebiten : Ebisugawa Public High School's Tenmonbu *Ecchi de Happy! Pin! Pin! Pin! *Ecchi Sōdanshitsu *Ecchies *Edgar, le détective cambrioleur *Ef : A Fairy Tale of the Two *Eien no Aseria *Eiga Kaiketsu Zorori : Uchū no Yūsha-tachi *Eikoku Ikka, Nihon o Taberu *Eisai Kyoiku *El *El Cazador de la Bruja *El Hazard *Elementhunters *Elf Hime Nina *Elf no Futago-hime : Willan to Arsura *Elf no Wakaokusama *Elfen Lied *Elfina : Yoru he to Urareta ōkoku de... The Animation *Emi Magique *En selle, Sakamichi *En selle, Sakamichi Le Film *Enbi *Enbo *Endless Serenade *Enfer et Paradis *Enshō Nihon Mukashibanashi *Entre Elle et Lui *Enyoku *Enzai *Ergo Proxy *Eroge! H mo Game mo Kaihatsu Zanmai *Eromanga Mitai na Koi Shiyō : Let's Fall in Love The Ero-manga *Esper Bishōjo Manami *Eternal Alice *Etotama *Etsuraku no Tane The Animation *Euphoria *Eureka Seven *Excel Saga *Eyeshield 21 'F' *F *F3 - Ménage à trois *Fairy Forest Remi-chan *Fairy Tail *Fam et Ihrlie, exploratrices *Famiresu Senshi Purin *Fancy Lala *Fantasista Doll *Fantastic Children *Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya *Fate/Stay Night *Fate/zero *Fault!! *Fault!! Service: Aratanaru Rival *Fechikano! *Fela Pure : Mitarashi-san Chi no Jijō The Animation *Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *Fighting of Ecstasy *Figure 17 *First Love *Five Card *Flag Story *Flame of Recca *Flanders no Inu *Flashback Game *FLCL *Floating Material *Flutter of Birds : Tori-tachi no Habataki *Flutter of Birds 2 : Tenshi-tachi no Tsubasa *Food Wars! *Fractale *Francesca : Girls Be Ambitious *Free ! *Freedom Project *Freezing *Front Innocent *Fruits Basket *Fruits Version *Fujun Isei Kōyū : Taisetsu na Kimi he *Fukubiki! Triangle : Futaba wa Atafuta *Fukubiki! Triangle : Miharu After *Full Metal Panic! *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Full Moon *Fullmetal Alchemist *Funasshi no Funafunafuna Hiyori *Furifure The Animation *Fūrinkanzan *Furueru Kuchibiru *Furyō ni Hamerarete Jusei Suru Kyonyū Okaa-san : Iki Jigoku ni Ochita Kazoku no Game The Animation *Furyō ni Hamerarete Jusei Suru Kyonyū Okaa-san The Animation *Fuse Teppō Musume no Torimonochō *Fushigi Yūgi *Futabu! *Futabu!! *Futabu! Mix : Futanari World *Futago no Haha Seihonnō *Futari no Aniyome *Futari wa Milky Holmes *Futari wa Pretty Cure *Future Card Buddyfight *Future GPX Cyber Formula *Fūun Ishin Dai Shogun 'G' *G-taste *G-taste (2010) *G.T.R G-cup Teacher Rei *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *Ga Rei Zero *Gag Manga Biyori *Gaist Crusher *Gakkatsu! *Gakkō Gurashi! *Gakkō no Kaidan *Gakuen : Chijoku no Zushiki *Gakuen 2 *Gakuen 3 : Karei Naru Etsujoku *Gakuen de Jikan yo Tomare *Gakuen Maria : Bakunyū Teachers *Gakuen Nanafushigi *Gakuen no Shuryōsha *Gakuen Saimin Reido *Gakuen Shimai *Gakuen Sodom *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *Galaxy Angel *Galilei Donna *Ganbare! Lulu Lolo *Ganbarist! Shun *Gangsta *Gantz *Garden *Garden of Words *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet *Garo : Honō no Kokuin *Garon *Gasaraki *Gatchaman Crowds *Gate *Gedō Gakuen *Gekijōban Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magica *Gekijōban Shimajirō to Fufu no Daibōken: Sukue! Nana-iro no Hana *Gekka Bijin *Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun *Geneshaft *Genkaku Cool na Sensei ga Aheboteochi! *Genmukan : Aiyoku to Ryōjoku no Inzai *Genshiken *Genzai Byōtō *Georgie *Gestalt *Get Backers *Getter Robo *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex *Ghost in the Shell : Arise *Ghost in the Shell : Arise Alternative Architecture *Ghost in the Shell : Arise Introduction *Ghost in the Shell 2 - Innocence *Gibo *Gibo no Toiki : Haitoku Kokoro ni Tadayō Haha no Iroka *Gibomai *Gift : Eternal Rainbow *Gifū Dōdō!! Kanetsugu to Keiji *Gigant Shooter Tsukasa *Gigi *Gilgamesh - De quel côté êtes-vous ? *Ginban Kaleidoscope *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Ginga Kikōtai Majestic Prince *Ginga Teikoku no Metsubō Gaiden : Aoki Ookami-tachi no Densetsu *Gingitsune *Gintama *Giovanni's Island *Girl Friend Beta *Girls Bravo *GIRLS und PANZER *Gitai Saimin *GJ-bu *Glasslip *Gloria : Kindan no Ketsuzoku *Go! Go! 575 *Go-Go Tamagotchi! *Go! Princess Precure *Goal FH *Gochūmon wa Usagi Desu ka ? *God Eater *Gogo no Kōchō : Junai Mellow yori *Gokkun Doll : Chōjigen Pico-chan Tōjō!! *Gokudo *Gokujō Seitokai *Gokujyo *Gokusen *Golden Boy *Golden Time *Goldorak *Golgo 13 *Gon *Gon 2015 *Gosenzo Sanne *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun *Gosick *Gravion *Great Mazinger *Green Green Thirteen Erolutions *Green Green TV *Grenadier *Grope : Yami no Naka no Kotori-tachi *GTO *Gu Gu Ganno *Gudaguda Fairies *Gugure! Kokkuri-san *Guilty Crown *Guin Saga *Gun Frontier *Gun x Sword *Gunbuster *Gundam Build Fighters *Gundam Reconguista in G *Gundam-san *Gungrave *Gunparade *Gunslinger Stratos The Animation *Gunsmith Cats *Guren *Guy *Gyakuten Majo Saiban : Chijo na Majo ni Sabakarechau The Animation 'H' *H2 *H2O : Footprints in the Sand *Hacka Doll The Animation *Hagure Yūsha no Aesthetica *Haha Sange *Hainuwele Shuukaku no Yoru *Haitai Nanafa *Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *Hajime no Ippo : The Fighting! *Hakkenden *Hakoiri Shōjo : Virgin Territory *Hakuōki *Hal *Haikyū!! *Haitoku no Shōjo *Haitoku Tsuma *Hakugei : Legend of the Moby Dick *Hamatora *Hametsu no Mars *Hana Dorei *Hana no Joshi Annōncer : Newscaster Etsuko *Hana no Zundamaru *Hana to Alice : Satsujin Jiken *Hana to Hebi The Animation *Hana Yamata *Hana Yori Dango *Hanada Shōnen Shi *Hanamaru Yōchien *Hanasakeru Seishōnen *Hanasaku Iroha *Handle with Care... *Hand Maid May *Hantsu x Trash *Happiness ! *Happy Day *Haramasete Seiryū-kun! *Harem Time The Animation *Harenchi Kōmon Manyūki *Harlock Saga - L'Anneau des Nibelunghen - L'or du Rhin *Harukoi Otome *Harumi-chan no Oita *Hataraku Maō-sama ! *Hatsu Inu The Animation *Hatsu Inu 2 The Animation : Strange Kind of Woman - Again *Hatsukoi *Hatsukoi Limited *Haunted Junction *Hayate the Combat Butler *He is my Master *HeartCatch PreCure! *Heartwork : Symphony of Destruction *Heat Guy J *Heaven's Memo Pad *Heavy Object *Heisa Byōin *Heisa Byōtō *Heisei Harenchi Gakuen *Heisei Jogakuen Kagai Lesson *Heli-Tako Pu-Chan *Hells *Hell Teacher Nūbē *Helter Skelter : Hakudaku no Mura *Henbō Moral Hazard *Hero Bank *Hero Company *Hero Tales *Heroic Age *Heroman *Hetalia *Hetalia : Axis Powers (Le Film) *Hi Gekiga Ukiyoe Sen`ya Ichiya *Hi Scoool! Seha Girl *Hibike ! Euphonium *Hidamari Sketch *Hidan no Aria *Hidan no Aria AA *High School DxD *Hiiro no Kakera *Hiiro no Koku *Hika Ryōjoku : Wana ni Hamatta Futari *Hikaru no Go *Hi.Me.Go.To *Himawari! à l'école des ninjas *Hime-chan no Ribbon *Hime Chen! Otogitic Idol Lil'Pri *Hime Dorei : Mesu he to Ochiyuku Futago no Ōjo *Hime-sama Gentei! *Himegoto *Himekishi Angelica The Animation *Himekishi Lilia *Himekishi Olivia *Himiko-Den *Himōto! Umaru-chan *Hinadori no Saezuri *Hinamizawa, le village maudit *Hinata no Aoshigure *Hininden : Gauss *Hishoka Drop The Animation *Hissatsu Chikan Nin *Hitō Meguri Kakure Yu *Hitō Meguri Kakure Yu: Mao Hen *Hitō Meguri The Animation *Hitoriga : The Animation *Hitozuma Cosplay Kissa *Hitozuma Cosplay Kissa 2 : Hitozuma LoveLove - Cosplay OVA *Hitozuma Kasumi-san *Hitozuma Kōkan Nikki *Hitozuma Ryōjoku Sankanbi *Hiyokoi *Hōkago : Nureta Seifuku *Hōkago 2 : Hajirau Hana wa Murete Amaku *Hōkago 2 : Sayuri *Hōkago Mania Club : Koi no Hoshii no - The Animation *Hōkago no Pleiades *Hōkago Nyan Nyan *Hōkago Rennai Club : Koi no Etude *Hokenshitsu de Aimashō *Honey and Clover *Honoo no Haramase Dōkyūsei *Honoo no Haramase Paidol My Star Gakuen Z The Animation *Honoo no Haramase Tenkōsei *Honō no Tenkōsei *Hontō ni Atta *Hontō ni Atta Hitozuma Furin Kokuhaku *Hooligan *Hoop Days (Dear Boys) *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere *Hōrō musuko *Hoshizora he Kakaru Hashi *Host Club - Le lycée de la séduction *Hotarubi no Mori he *Hotaruko *Hōzuki no Reitetsu *Hump Bang! *Hungry Heart - Wild Striker *Hunter x Hunter *Hyakki *Hyakkiyakō : Warashi *Hyakko 'I' *Is *I'll / Crazy KOUZO Basketball Club *I Can *I Dream of Mimi *ICE *Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō *Ichigo 100% *Idol Kōhosei *Idolmaster : Cinderella Girls *Idolmaster : Xenoglossia *Ienai Koto *Ihara Saikaku Kōshoku Ichidai Otoko *Iinari! Saimin Kanojo *Ijō Chitai *Ijoku *Ikemen Kyūgotai Nurse Angels *Ikenai Boy *Ikenai Koto The Animation *Ikenie *Iketeru Futari *Ikki Tōsen *Ikoku Meiro no Croisée *Ikoku na Retro *Ikusa Otome Suvia *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie 2 *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie G : Ikusa Otome-tachi no Tasogare *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie Shinshō : Anata ni Subete o Sasagemasu *Imbalance Girl *Imako System *Imōto *Imōto de Ikō! *Imōto Jiru *Imōto Paradise! *Imōto Paradise! 2 *Imōto Twins *Immoral *In no Hōteishiki *Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha *Inazuma Eleven *Inbaku Gakuen *Inbo *Inda no Himekishi Janne The Animation *Indian Summer *Infinite Ryvius *Ingoku Byōtō *Initial D *Initial D : Third Stage *Injoku no Heya *Injū Alien *Injū Daikessen *Injū Gakuen EX *Injū Gakuen La Blue Girl *Injū Gakuen La Blue Girl : Fukkatsu Hen *Injū Kateikyōshi *Injū Kyōshi *Injū Nerawareta Hanayome *Injū Nerawareta Idol *Injū Seisen XX *Injū vs Onna Spy *Inko *Inma Daitoshi *Inma Yōjo *Inmu 2 *Inmu Gakuen : "Dame... Konna ni Nacchau no wa Yume no Naka Dake nano...!" *Inmu : Ikenie no Utage *Innocent : Shōjo Memoria *Innocent Blue *Inō-Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de *Inshitsu Otaku ni Ikareru Kanojo *Interlude *Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san *Inukami *Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyō *Inu Yasha *Inyōchū Etsu : Kairaku Henka Taimaroku *Inyōchū Shoku : Ryōshokutō Taimaroku *Inyōchū The Animation *Inyoku Tokkyū Zetsurin Ō *Inyutsu no Yakata The Animation *Iria - Zeiram the Animation *Iron Man *Iron Man : Rise of Technovore *IS : Infinite Stratos *Isabelle de Paris *Isaku *Isaku Respect *Ishida & Asakura *Isōrō Tengoku *Issho ni Ecchi *Issho ni H Shiyo! *Isshūkan Friends *Issunbōshi (2007) *Isuca *Itadaki! Seieki *Itazura na Kiss *Itazura The Animation *Itoshi no Kotodama *Itoshi no Mūko *Ixion Saga : Dimension Transfer *Iyashite Agerun Saiyūki *Izumo (2003) 'J' *Jewelpet *Jii Tōsaku *Jin Roh la brigade des loups *Jinkō Shōjo : Henshin Sex Android *Jinrui wa Suitai Shimashita *Jinsei *Jinshin Yūgi *Jisshūsei *JK Meshi! *JK to Ero Giin Sensei *JK to Inkō Kyoushi 4 *JK to Orc Heidan : Aku Buta Oni ni Ryōgyaku Sareta Seijo Gakuen *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Stardust Crusaders *Jōkamachi no Dandelion *Jokei Kazoku : Inbō *Jokuana *Jokutsuma *Joō-sama wa M Dorei *Jormungand *Joshikōsei no Koshitsuki *Joshikōsei no Koshitsuki 2 *Joshiraku *Jubei Chan - Le Secret du Lovely Bandeau *Jūichinin iru! *Juliet *Juliette je t'aime *Jun'ai Maniac *Jungle Master *Jūni-nin no Onna Kyōshi *Junjō Romantica *Junjō Shōjo Et Cetera *Junk Boy *Junk Land The Animation *Junk Story *Junkers Come Here *Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova 'K' *K *K Missing Kings *K Return of Kings *K-ON! *Kabuto *Kaette Kita Court no Naka no Tenshi-tachi *Kagachi-sama Onagusame Tatematsurimasu : Netorare Mura Inya Hanashi *Kagaku na Yatsura *Kage *Kagewani *Kafun Shōjo Chūihō! The Animation *Kagirohi : Shaku Kei *Kaguya-hime : Taketori Monogatari *Kaiba *Kaidan Restaurant *Kaihōku : Chikan Harem *Kaikan Phrase *Kairaku Satsujin Chōsakan Koji *Kaitô Joker *Kakugo no Susume *Kakumeiki Valvrave *Kakushi Dere *Kakyūsei *Kakyūsei 2 : Ki Hanashi Atsumari [Anthology *Kakyūsei 2 : Sketchbook *Kaleido Star *Kamen no Maid Guy *Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyōbi *Kamichama Karin *Kamichu! *Kamigami no Asobi *Kamikaze kaitō Jannu *Kamisama Minarai : Himitsu no Cocotama *Kämpfer *Kamyla *Kanariya wa Kago no Naka *Kanashimi no Belladonna *Kangoku : Injoku no Jikkentō *Kangoku Senkan *Kannagi : Crazy Shrine Maidens *Kannin Tokkyū : Michi Shio *Kanojo ga Mimai ni Konai Wake *Kanojo ga Nekomimi ni Kigaetara *Kanojo x Kanojo x Kanojo : San Shimai to no DokiDoki Kyōdō Seikatsu *Kanojo wa Dare to demo Sex Suru *Kanokon *Kanon *Kansen : Innyoku no Rensa *Kansen 2 : Inzai Toshi *Kansen 3 : Shuto Hōkai *Kansen 5 : The Daybreak *Kansen Ball Buster The Animation *Kantai Collection : KanColle *Kantoku Fuyukitodoki *Kanzen Mushusei : Sorezore no Hōkago *Kao no Nai Tsuki *Kara no Naka no Kotori *Kara no Shōjo *Karakara-sama no Himitsu : Ten kara Kita Megami *Kawarazaki-ke no Ichizoku 2 *Kawarazaki-ke no Ichizoku The Animation *Karen *Karen Senki *Karin *Karneval *Katanagatari *Kateikyōshi no Onee-san 2 The Animation : H no Hensachi Agechaimasu *Kateikyōshi no Onee-san The Animation : H no Hensachi Agechaimasu *Kaze no Stigma *Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran *Kedamono-tachi no Sumu Ie de *Keibiin *Keiraku no Hōteishiki Level-C *Kekkai *Kekkaishi *Kemeko Deluxe! *Kemono no Sōja *Kemonozume *Ken le survivant *Ken-ichi le disciple ultime *Kenshin le vagabond *Kenzen Robo Daimidaler *Keraku no Ō *Keroro *Ketsuekigata-kun! *Kiba *Kibun Kibun *Kichiku : Haha Shimai Chōkyō Nikki *Kichiku : Oyako Chōkyō Nikki *Kick-Heart *Kiddy Girl-and *Kiddy Grade *Kids on the Slope *Kigurumi Sentai Kiltian *Kigurumikku V3 *Kijoku : Princess Double Kari *Kijutsushi X Majutsushi Osaka Tantei Bu no Jikenbo *Kiki la petite sorcière *KILL la Kill *Kill me Baby *Kimi ni Todoke (Sawako) *Kimi no Na o Yobeba *Kimihagu *KimiKiss : Pure Rouge *Kimochiii Koto Shite Kudasai *Kinbaku no Yakata : Ryakudatsu *Kindan no Byōtō The Animation *Kingdom *Kininaru Kimochi *Kininaru Roommate *Kiniro Mosaic *Kisaku *Kisaku Spirit *Kira Kira 5th Anniversary Live Anime : Kick Start Generation *Kirameki no Kyōdai : Sex Crime *KIRARA *Kiriya Hakushakuke no Roku Shimai *Kiss Dum : Engage Planet *Kiss x Sis *Kiss yori... *Kitakubu Katsudō Kiroku *Kitaro le repoussant *Kiteretsu Encyclopedia *Knights of Sidonia *Knights of Sidonia, le film *Ko Ko Ro *Koakuma Kanojo The Animation *Kocchi Muite Miko *Kodomo no Jikan *Kodomo no Omocha *Koe de Oshigoto *Kōfuku Graffiti *Koi Kaze *Koi suru Tenshi Angelique *Koihime *Koihime Musō *Koiito Kinenbi The Animation *Koikishi Purely Kiss The Animation *Kōin Tenshi : Haitoku no Lyceenne *Koitabi : True Tours Nanto *Kojin Jugyō *Kojin Jugyō : The Animation - Schoolgirl Ready for a Private Lesson! *Kojin Taxi *Kōkai Benjo The Animation *Kōkaku no regios *Kokoro Connect *Kokoro ga Sakebitagatterun Da *Kokudo Ō *Kokyū Suru Kumo *Komori-san wa Kotowarenai! *Kōnai Shasei *Konna ni Yasashiku Sareta no *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o - Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryōhe *Kono Danshi, Ningyo Hiroimashita *Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imōto ga Iru! *Korashime *Koroshiya-san : The Hired Gun *Kōtetsushin Jeeg *Kōtetsu no Majo Annerose *Kōtetsu no Vandetta *Kotōra-san *Kotowari : Kimi no Kokoro no Koboreta Kakera *Kowabon *Kowaku no Toki *Kowarekake no Orgel *Kowaremono *Kowaremono II *Kujibiki Unbalance *Kujibiki Unbalance (2006) *Kum Kum *Kuma no Gakkō : Jackie to Katie *Kunoichi Bakumatsu Kitan *Kunoichi Gakuen Ninpōchō *Kunoichi Sakuya *Kurai Mirai *Kuraibito *Kurayami Santa *Kurau Phantom Memory *Kuro Ai : Hitoyozumakan Inkō Rannyūroku *Kuro no Danshō *Kuro no Kyōshitsu *Kuro to Kin no Akanai Kagi. *Kurohime : Shikkoku no Yakata *Kuroinu : Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru *Kurokami *Kuroko's Basket *Kurumi, l'ange d'acier *Kurutta Kyōtō : Danzai no Gakuen *Kussetsu *KutsuDaru *Kuttsukiboshi *Kyō kara maoh ! *Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! *Kyō no go no ni *Kyōfu! Zombie Neko *Kyōfun no Bio-Ningen - Saishū Kyōshi *Kyōhaku : Owaranai Ashita *Kyōhaku Second : Mō Hitotsu no Ashita - The Animation *Kyonyū Fantasy *Kyonyū Kazoku Saimin *Kyonyū Try! Tanki Shūchū Chichi Momi Lesson *Kyōiku Shidō The Animation *Kyōsōgiga *Kyūketsuki *Kyūkyoku no Chef wa Oishinbo Papa *Kyūkyoku no Sex Adventure Kamasutra 'L' *L'Académie d'Alice *L'Académie des ninjas *L’Attaque des Titans *L'autre Monde *L'Empire des Cinq *L'Habitant de l'infini *L'Odyssée de Kino *L'Oiseau Bleu *La Bataille des Planètes *La Corde d'or *La Corde d'or : Blue Sky *La Disparition de Haruhi Suzumiya *Ladies versus Butlers! *Lady Oscar *La Chorale - Furusato Japan *La Fille des Enfers *La forêt de Miyori *La Jeune Fille aux camélias *La légende de Maetel *La loi d'Ueki *La Maison en petits cubes *La mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya *La Mélodie du Ciel *La petite Olympe et les dieux *La Storia della Arcana Famiglia *La tour au-delà des nuages *La Tour de Druaga *La Traversée de l'Espace *Lamu *Lamune *Lance N' Masques *Last Exile *Last Waltz : Hakudaku Mamire no Natsu Gasshuku *Laura ou la passion du théâtre *Leatherman *Le bahut des tordus *Le chant des rêves *Le château ambulant *Le château dans le ciel (Laputa) *Le collège fou fou fou *Le Conte de la Princesse Kaguya *Le Fruit de la Grisaia *Le garçon d'à côté *Le journal de Tortov Roddle *Le maître magicien Negima ! *Le Pacte des Yōkai *Le petit chef *Le Royaume des chats *Le secret du sable bleu *Le Tour du Monde en 80 jours *Le voyage de Chihiro *Legend of Lemnear *Les 12 royaumes *Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque *Les chroniques d'Arslân *Les Chroniques d'Arslân (2015) *Les enquêtes de Kindaichi *Les enquêtes de Kindaichi : Returns *Les Héros de la Galaxie *Les mystérieuses Cités d'or *Les petites fraises *Les Samourais de l'éternel *Les Samourais de l'éternel (OAV) *Les Vacances de Jésus et Bouddha *Leina-Stol in Wolf Sword Legend *Lesbian Byōtō *Lettre à Momo *Leviathan : The Last Defense *Liaisons immorales *Line Offline Salaryman *Lingeries *Litchi De Hikari Club *Little Busters! *Little Busters! Refrain *Little Monica Monogatari *Little Snow Fairy Sugar *Little Witch Academia *Locodol *Log Horizon *Lolita Anime *Lolita Anime (Nikkatsu Video) *Louie the Rune Soldier *Love 2 Quad *Love 2 Police *Love es M The Animation *Love Hina *Love Lab *Love Live! School Idol Project *Love Colon *Love Selection : The Animation *Love Song pour un pilote *LOVE♥BITCH *Lovely Complex *Lovely Day *Love Forever *Love Get Chu *Love Machine: Animaid Shōfu 23-gō *Love Stage *Lovely Idol *Lovely Series *Lovely x Cation The Animation *Lucky Star *Lunatic Night *Lupin Sansei : L'avventura Italiana *Luv Wave 'M' *M3 : The Dark Metal *M-ogui : Last Order *M.E.M. : Yogosareta Junketsu *Ma ga Ochiru Yoru *Maburaho *Machigurumi no Wana : Hakudaku ni Mamireta Shitai *Macross *Macross, te rappelles-tu de l'amour ? *Macross 7 *Macross FB7 : Ore no Uta o Kike! *Macross Frontier *Macross Plus *Macross Zero *Madan no Ō to Vanadis *Madlax *Madonna *Madonna : Kanjuku Body Collection The Animation *Ma femme est une étudiante *Magi *Magical Canan *Magical DoRéMi *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid *Magical Moe *Magical Twilight *Magical Warfare *Magical Witch Academy : Boku to Sensei no Magical Lesson - The Animation *Magica Wars *Magic Kaito *Magic Kaito 1412 *Mahō no Rouge Lipstick *Mahō no Shiho-chan *Mahō Senshi Sweet Knights : Heroine Ryōjoku Shirei *Mahō Shōjo Ai *Mahō Shōjo Ai San : The Anime *Mahō Shōjo Elena *Mahō Shōjo Isuka *Mahō Shōjo Meruru *Mahō Shōjo Sae *Mahō Shōjo wa Kiss Shite Kawaru *Mahoraba *Mahoromatic *Mai-HiME *Maid-san to Boin Damashii *Maid Ane *Maid in Heaven SuperS *Maid Meshimase *Maid no Yakata : Zetsubō Hen *Maids in Dream *Maid Sama! *Maji de Otaku na English! Ribbon-chan *Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!! *Majimoji Rurumo *Majin Bone *Majokko Shimai no Yoyo to Nene *Majokko Tsukune-chan *Major *Makai Kishi Ingrid *Makai Ōji : Devils and Realist *Makai Tenshi Djibril *Makai Tenshi Djibril 3 *Makenki ! *Maki-chan to Nau *Makura no Danshi *MaMa *Mama Puri!? *Mama wa Shōgaku 4 Nensei *Mamahaha *Manami & Nami Sprite *Manami no Michi Tono Sō Nyū!? *Manga Edo Erobanashi *Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to *Mangirl! *Manin Densha *Mankitsu Happening *Manyū Hiken-chō *Maoyū Maō Yūsha *Maple Colors *MÄR *Mardock Scramble *Maria, sorcière de gré, pucelle de force ! *Maria Holic *Maria-sama ga Miteru *Marmalade Boy *Maro no Kanja wa Gatenkei *Marriage Blue *Mars Daybreak *Masaru Ashita no Yukinojō 2 *Mashiroiro Symphony : The Color of Lovers *Mashō no Kao *Mass Effect : Paragon Lost *Master Mosquiton *Matō Kitan Zankan *Max et compagnie *Mawaru Penguindrum *Mayo Chiki! *Mayoi Neko Overrun! *Mazinger Z *Mechiku *Medaka Box *Megachu! The Animation *Megami Kyōjyu *Megami Tantei Vinus File *Megane na Kanojo *Meganebu ! *Megazone 23 *Meguriau Sekai *Mei to Konekobasu *MeiKing *Mejoku *Mekaku City Actors *Memories Off *Menkui! *Mes tendres années *Mesu Kyōshi : Injoku no Kyōshitsu *Mesu Kyōshi 4 : Kegasareta Kyōdan *[[Mesu Nochi Torare *Mesu Saga : Persona *Mes Voisins les Yamada *Mew Mew Power *Mezzo DSA *Mezzo Forte *Mi-da-ra *Mibōjin : Numeriau Nikuyoku to Midara ni Nureru Mitsusubo *Mibōjin Nikki The Animation : Akogare no Ano Hito to Hitotsu Yane no Shita *Michiko to Hatchin *Midnight Eye Goku *Midnight Panther *Midori no Neko *Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku *Mikagura Tanteidan *Mikakunin de Shinkōkei *Military! *Milk Junkie : Shimai Hen *Milky Gal : Cats Ai *Milkyway *Millennium Actress *Million Doll *Minami-ke *Minami no Watashi no Heart ni Tacchi Shite... *Minarai Diva *Mind Game *Minerva no Kenshi *Mini Skirt Jogakuen *Mini Van *Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen *Mirai Chōjū Fobia *Mirai Nikki *Misato-chan no Yume Nikki *Miss Monochrome The Animation *Mitama *Mitsudomoe *Miyakawa-ke no Kūfuku *Miyazaki Maya Daizukan *Miyuki-chan SOS : H Shichauzo *Mizugi Kanojo : The Animation *Mizuiro *MM! *Mō Hasamazu ni wa Irarenai : Hoshi ni Onegai Shitara Konna ni Okkiku Nacchatta! *Mō Hitotsu no Mirai o *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam : Char contre-attaque *Mobile Suit Gundam : The Origin *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Le Film) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 : War in the Pocket *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory (Le Film) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Mobile Suit Gundam : Iron-Blooded Orphans *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Le Film) *Mobile Suit Gundam X *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Moetan *Mofukuzuma *Mogitate Marina-chan *Moke Moke Taishō Dendō Musume Arisa *Mokkai Shiyo? *Mokke *Momiji *Momoiro Milk *Momoko *Momo Kyun Sword *Momone *Mon voisin Totoro *Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? *Monogatari (la série) *Mononoke *Monsieur est servi *Monster Musume *Monsuno *Moonlight Mile *Moonlight Sonata *Mōryō no Nie *Morita-san wa Mukuchi *Mospeada *Mouse *Moyasimon *Mozu no Nie *Mrs. Junkie *Mugen no Kyōkai *Mujaki no Rakuen *Mujintō Monogatari X *Mujintō Monogatari XX *Mune Kyun! Heartful Cafe *Muscleman *Mushibugyō *Mushishi *Musuko no Tomodachi ni Okasarete *Musumet *Muv-Luv Alternative : Total Eclipse *My Life As *My Mai : Koakuma na A Cup *My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU *My-Otome *Myself ; Yourself *Mysterious Magic Fan Fan Pharmacy 'N' *Nadia et le mystère de Fuzzy *Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue *Nagasarete Airantō *Nagi no Asukara *Naisho no Wakana-san *Najica Blitz Tactics *Nakaseru Sora ni Aitai : Toyama, Miwaku no Muttsu no Monogatari *Namaiki : Kissuisō he Yōkoso! The Animation *Namanaka Hyaku Percent! *Nami SOS! *Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san *Nana *Nanaka 6/17 *Nanatsuiro Drops *Nankyoku 28 Gō *Naoko no Tropic Angel : Hyōryū *Narutaru *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nasu, un été andalou *Natsu no Arashi *Natsuiro Kiseki *Natsuyasumi *Natsumushi The Animation *Natural *Natural 2 : Duo *Natural Another *Nausicaä de la vallée du vent *Nazo no Kanojo X *Nee Summer! *Nee, Chanto Shiyō yo! *Neko no Dayan *Nekojiru Gekijō Jirujiru Original *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Neoranga *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road *Nerawareta Gakuen *Nerawareta Megami Tenshi Angeltia : Mamotta Ningentachi ni Uragirarete *Nessa no Wakusei *Netorare : Tanabe Yūka no Dokuhaku *Netorare Fighter Yaricchingu! *Netorarezuma *Newmanoid Cam : Cam Castin *Nichijō *Night Head Genesis *Night Walker - Midnight Detective *Night Wizard the Animation *Niji-iro Prism Girl *Nijūsō : Wana ni Ochita Onna-tachi *Niku Mesu R30 : Nikuyoku ni Ochita Mesu-tachi The Animation *Nikutai Teni *Nikuyoku Gangu Takuhainin *Nikuyome : Takayanagi Ke no Hitobito *Nine *Ningyō Tsukai *Ningyō no Yakata *Ninja Resurrection *Ninja Scroll *Ninja Scroll, le Film *Ninja Slayer From Animation *Ninpō Midare Karakuri *Nisekoi *No Game No Life *Nobunaga Concerto *Nobunaga The Fool *Nobunagun *Nodame Cantabile *Noein *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu *Noir *Non Non Biyori *Nono-chan *Nonomura Byōin no Hitobito *Noodle Fighter *Noragami *Nōrin *Norman the Snowman : Kita no Kuni no Aurora *Nosewasure *Notari Matsutarō *Nozoki Ana *Nudlnude *Nudlnude 2 *Nuki Doki! Tenshi to Akuma no Sakusei Battle *Nuku Nuku *Nura : Le seigneur des yōkai *Nurse Witch Komugi *Nyan Koi ! *Nyamen *Nyuru Nyuru!! Kakusen-kun 'O' *Occult Academy *Oda Nobuna no Yabô *Oden-kun *Odoriko Clinoppe *Offside *Offside Girl *Ogenki Clinic *Ojō-sama wa H ga Osuki : The Animation *Ojō-sama Yomeiri Kōsō! *Ōkami kakushi *Ōkiku Furikabutte *Oku-sama ga Seitokaichō! *Oku-sama wa Joshikōsei *Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo *Oku-sama wa Mahō Tsukai *Oku-sama wa Michael ? *Oku-sama wa Moto Yariman *Olive et Tom - Champions de foot *Omamori Himari *Ome-1 *Omae Umasō da na *Omakase! Miracle Cat-dan *Omishi Magical Theater : Risky Safety *Onanie *Onee-Chan ga Kita *Onegai Teacher *Onegai Twins *One : Kagayaku Kisetsu he - True Stories *One Piece *One-Pound Gospel *One Punch-Man *Oni Chichi *Oni Chichi 2 *Oni Chichi 2 : Harvest *Oni Chichi 2 : Revenge *Oni Chichi : Re-birth *Oni Chichi : Re-born *Oni Chichi : Rebuild *Oni Tensei *Onii-chan Dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankei Nai yo ne ! *Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janaindakara ne!! *Oniku Daisuki! Zeushi-kun *Onmyōji Ayakashi no Megami : Inran Jubaku *Onmyōji : Yōen Emaki *Onna Kateikyōshi Bishōnen Kari *Onna Kyōshi *Onna Kyōshi : Nikutai Jugyō *Onna Kyōshi Nijuusan-sai *Onna Kyōshi Yumi no Hōkago *Onna Spy Gōmon : Teki no Ajito wa Jotai Gōmonsho *Onsen Yōsei Hakone-chan *Ooedo Forty Eight *OOPArts : Oman *Oppai Gakuen Marching Band Bu! *Oppai Heart : Kanojo wa Kedamono Hatsujōki!? *Oppai Infinity! The Animation *Oppai Life *Oppai no Ōja 48 : Nanimo Kangaezu Me no Mae no Oppai Zenbu Shabure! *Orchid Emblem *Oreca Battle *Ore Monogatari!! *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru *Ore no Nōnai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Lovecome o Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru *OreShura *Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu *Ore wa Kanojo o Shinjiteru! *Orenchi no Furo Jijō *Original Video Romance Animation *Origine *Orphen le sorcier noir *Osananajimi to Dōkyūsei *Oshaburi Announcer *Oshiete Re : Maid *Oshioki : Gakuen Reijō Kōsei Keikaku *Oshiri Kajiri Mushi *Osomatsu-kun *Osomatsu-san *Otaku no Video *Otenki Onee-san *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin *Otoko no Ko Ojō-sama! Hikaru to Ayana no Himitsu Collection *Otome Chibaku Yūgi: Kutsujoku Baigaeshi ADV *Otomedori *Otome Jūrin Yūgi : Maiden Infringement Play *Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *Otona Joshi no Anime *Outbreak Company *Outlaw Star *OverDrive *Overlord *Oyako Rankan The Animation *Oyakodon : Oppai Tokumori Bonyū Tsuyudaku de *Oyomesama Honey Days *Ozma 'P' *Panchira Teacher *Pandora Hearts *Pandra The Animation *Pani Poni Dash! *Pankis! 2 Jigen *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Papa Love : Papa to Icha Ero Shitai Musume-tachi to Hitotsu Yane no Shita de *Papa no Iukoto o Kikinasai! *Papadoll au pays des chats *Papillon Rose *Paprika *Paradise Kiss *Patlabor *Paizuri Cheerleader VS Sakunyū Ōendan! *Parade Parade *Parasite *Peace Hame! *Peace Maker *Peach Girl *Peeping Life *Peeping Life TV: Season 1?? *Pendant *Perfect Blue *Pero Pero Candy *Pero Pero Teacher *Persona : Trinity Soul *Persona 4 The Animation *Pet Life *Pet Shop of Horrors *Phantom The Animation *Phi-Brain *PhotoKano *Pia Carrot he Yōkoso!! *Pia Carrot he Yōkoso!! 2 *Pianist *Piano Forest *Pic Lele *Picchipichi Shizuku-chan *Pichi Pichi Pitch - La Mélodie des Sirènes *Pigeon Blood *Pikaia *Pikkoman no Kichikumichi: Mayonaka no Milk Party *Ping Pong The Animation *Pink no Curtain *Pita-ten *Plastic Memories *Plastic Nee-san *Plawres Sanshirō *Please Rape Me! *Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) *Pocket Monsters : Best Wishes (Pokémon) * The Origin *Pocket Monsters XY (Pokémon) *Pompoko *Ponyo sur la falaise *Porco Rosso *Potemayo *Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki *Precure All Stars New Stage 2 : Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretear *Pretty Rhythm *Prima Donna Mai *Princess Arete *Princess Holiday : Korogaru Ringo Tei Senya Ichiya *Princess Knight Catue *Princess Lover! *Princess Memory *Princess Road : Bara to Dokuro no Monshō *Princesse Mononoke *Princesse Nine *Princesse Sarah *Princesse Tutu *Prison School *Private Emotion *Psychic Academy *Psychic Force *Psycho Diver *Psycho-Pass *Psycho-Pass, le film *Puchim@s *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Pugyuru *Punch Line *Puni Puni Poemy *Pupa *Pupipō! *Punky Funky Baby *Pure Mail *PuriPara 'Q' *Q Transformers *Que sa volonté soit faite *Queen's Blade *Queen's Blade Rebellion *Quiz Magic Academy 'R' *R-15 *R.O.D - Read or Die *R.O.D - The TV *Ragnarok the Animation *RahXephon *Rail Wars! *Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry *Ran, la légende verte *Ranma 1/2 *Ran->Sem : Hakudaku Delmo Tsuma no Miira Tori *Rance *Ranpo Kitan : Game of Laplace *Rankō Chōkyō : Maid ni Natta Shōjo *Rape! Rape! Rape! *Rasen Kairō *Rasen Sokō no Dystopia *RDG : Red Data Girl *Re-Kan *Rebiya *Reborn! *Record of Lodoss War *Recorder to Ransel *Red Eyes Sword - Akame ga Kill *Red Garden *Redline *Rei Zero *Reijō Caster : Ingyaku no Wana *Reiju Gakuen *Reijoku no Yakata *Reinō Tantei Miko : Phantom Hunter Miko *Rejuvenation *Renketsu Hōshiki *Rennai Fuyō Gakuha The Animation *Rennyū Tales The Animation *Rensa Byōtō *Rental Magica *Renzu : Futari no Kyori *Requiem *Requiem from the Darkness *Rescue Me! *Resort Boin *Reunion *Reyon Densetsu Flair *Riding Bean *Rinne *Rhythm : Koi no Ritsudō *Rio : Rainbow Gate ! *Rinkan Biyaku Chūdoku : Nigeba Nashi! 1428-nin no Seito Zenin ni Sex Sareru Reijō Sayaka *Rinkan Club *Rinkan Gakuen : "Yamete! ...Okaa-san, Minaide!" *Rin x Sen + Ran->Sem : Cross Mix *Rin x Sen : Hakudaku Onna Kyōshi to Yarōdomo *Ringetsu The Animation *Rinne no Lagrange : Flower Declaration of Your Heart *Rō Kyū Bu! *Robot Girls Z *Robotech *Robotics;Notes *Rokka no Yūsha *Rokujyōma no Shinryakusha!? *Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II *Romantica Clock *Rosario + Vampire *Rozen Maiden *Rozen Maiden (2013) *Rumbling Hearts *Run=Dim *Ryo *Ryōjoku Famiresu Chōkyō Menu *Ryō Seibai! Gakuen Bishōjo Seisai Hiroku *Ryōjoku Guerrilla Kari 3 *Ryōjoku Hitozuma Onsen *Ryōjoku Joshi Gakuen *Ryōjoku no Machi : Kyōen no Ceremony *Ryōjoku no Rensa *Ryokan Shirasagi *Ryōki no Ori : Dai 2 Shō *Ryūgajō Nanana no Maizōkin *Ryūsei Tenshi Primaveil 'S' *Sabagebu! *Sacred Seven *Sacred Seven, le film *Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata *Saibi *Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan *Saikin, Imōto no Yōsu ga Chotto Okashiinda ga *Saikyō Ginga Ultimate Zero : Battle Spirits *Sailor Fuku Shinryō Tsumaka *Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Crystal *Sailor Senshi Venus Five *Saimin Gakuen *Saimin Jutsu The Animation *Saimin Jutsu The Animation 2nd *Saimin Jutsu Zero *Saimin Ryōjoku Gakuen *Saint Seiya : Hades *Saint Seiya : Lost Canvas *Saint Seiya : Soul of God *Saint Seiya Omega *Saint Tail *Saishū Chikan Densha *Saishū Chikan Densha Next *Sakasama no Patema *Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru *Saiunkoku monogatari *Saki *Sakigake!! Otoko Juku *Sakura, chasseuse de cartes *Sakura no Mori *Sakura-sō no Pet na Kanojo *Sakura Trick *Salaryman Kintarō *Samayō Midara na Lunatics *Samurai Champloo *Samurai Deeper Kyo *Samurai Flamenco *Samurai Girl Real Bout High School *Samurai Girls *Samurai Hormone The Animation *Samurai Pizza Cats *Sankarea *Sanzoku no Musume Ronja *Sasami-san@Ganbaranai *Say I love you *Sayonara Monsieur Désespoir *School *School Rumble *Sci-Fi Harry *Scrapped Princess *Secret Service *Secret Sweetheart *See In AO *Seifuku Shōjo The Animation *Sei Michaela Gakuen Hyōryūki *Sei Michaela Gakuen Hyōryūki II *Sei Shōjo Sentai Lakers EX *Sei Shōjo The Animation *Sei Yariman Gakuen Enkō Nikki The Animation *Sei Yariman Sisters Pakopako Nikki The Animation *Seijūden : Twin Dolls *Seijun Kango Gakuin Shinjin Nurse "Yumi" Chigyaku no Kango Jisshū *Seiken Tsukai no World Break *Seikō! Lose A Virgin For The First Term *Seikōjo : Haitoku no Biden Dorei *Seirei no moribito *Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance *Seisai *Seisen Gakuin *Seishō Jogangu Alice Doll *Seito Kaichō Hikaru *Sennya Ichiya Monogatari *Sentakuya Shin-chan *Seitokai no Ichizon *Seitokai Yakuindomo *Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! *Sekirei *Selector Infected Wixoss *Seme Chichi *Sengoku Collection *Sengoku Otome : Momoiro Paradox *Sengoku Musō *Senki Zesshō Symphogear *Senkō no Night Raid *Senran Kagura *Sensei no Ojikan : Doki Doki School Hours *Sensitive Pornograph *Senyu *Senyū *Septem Charm Magical Kanan *Septem Charm Magical Kanan : SP Summer Camp *Seraph of the End *Servant x Service *Seto no Hanayome *Seven Deadly Sins *Sexfriend *Sexy Commando Gaiden : Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san *Shabura Rental : Ecchi na Onee-san to no Eroero Rental Obenkyō The Animation *Shachiku : Kuruma no Naka de Kattemasu *Shakkin Shimai *Shakugan no Shana *Shaman King *Shameshrine Andorora *Shashinkan *Shattered Angels *Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso *Shikabane Hime *Shikatte Ingo : Misaki Shunin no Buka Kyōiku Hen *Shikkaku Ishi *Shigofumi *Shigurui *Shiiba-san no Ura no Kao *Shiki *Shimai Ijiri *Shimai Ningyō *Shimaizuma *Shimajirō no Wow! *Shima Kōsaku no Asia Risshiden *Shimoseka *Shingeki! Kyojin Chūgakkō *Shining Hearts *Shining May *Shining Tears *Shin Angel *Shin Ban Megami Tantei Vinus File *Shin Bible Black *Shin Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidōji Mataiden *Shin Hitō Meguri *Shin Kyōhaku 2 The Animation : Kizu ni Saku Hana Senketsu no Kurenai *Shin Mazinger Z Impact *Shin Reyon Densetsu : Mō Hitori no Flair *Shin Reyon Densetsu : Shikkoku no Majin *Shin Ringetsu *Shin Ruriiro no Yuki *Shin Saishū Chikan Densha *Shin Sei Yariman Gakuen Enkō Nikki The Animation *Shin Seiki Cream Lemon *Shin Seiki Inma Seiden *Shinmai Maō no Testament *Shino-sensei no Yūwaku Jugyō *Shinryaku! Ika Musume *Shinsekai yori *Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu - Sanada Jū Yūshi The Animation *Shinshō Genmukan *Shintaisō (Kari) The Animation : Yōsei-tachi no Rondo *Shintaisō (Shin) *Shinzō Ningen Casshan *Shiofuki Mermaid : Poolside no Hatsutaiken *Shingeki no Bahamut : Genesis *Shinjin Tour Conductor Rina *Shion *Shirayuki aux cheveux rouges *Shirobako *Shirogane no Ishi : Argevollen *Shiroki Tenshi-tachi no Rondo *Shirōto Club : Hamedori Anime Kanzen Mushūsei!! *Shisha no Teikoku *Shishunki Shōjo : Kari Kari *Shitai o Arau The Animation *Shitsurakuen *Shocking Pink! *Shōjo Auction *Shōjo Koakuma Kei *Shōjo Kyōiku *Shōjo Sect : Innocent Lovers *Shōjo Senki Brain Jacker *Shōjo Senki Soul Eater *Shōjo x Shōjo x Shōjo The Animation *Shōkōjo The Animation *Shokuzai no Kyōshitsu *Shōnen Hollywood *Shōnen onmyōji *Show by Rock!! *Shoya : Virgin Night *Shoyonoido Mako-chan *Shūchū Chiryō Shitsu *Shūdan Chikan Densha *Shuffle! *Shugo Chara! *Shujii no Inbō *Shukufuku no Campanella *Shūkan Shimakō *Shurato *Shūsaku *Shūsaku : Liberty *Shūsaku : Replay *Shuten Dōji *Si tu tends l'oreille *Silent Chaser Kagami *Silent Möbius *Silent Möbius, les films *Silver Spoon *Simoun *Sinkan *Sister Princess *Sketchbook *Sket Dance *Skip Beat! *Sky Girls *Sky Wizards Academy *Slam Dunk *Slap Up Party : Arad Senki *Slayers *Slow Step *SM no Susume *Soap no Moko-chan *Softenni! *Solty Rei *Sōkan Rensa *Sōkan Yūgi *Sōkan Yūgi 2 *Sōkō Kijo Iris *Sōkyū no Fafner *Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o *Sora no Iro, Mizu no Iro *Sora no Method *Sora no Otoshimono *Sora no Otoshimono (Film) *Sorcerer hunters *Sore ga Seiyū! *Soredemo Machi wa Mawatte Iru *Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru *Soreyuke Marin-chan *Sōshi Sōai : Junai Mellow yori *Sōshitsukyō *Sōshisōai Note The Animation *Sōshi Sōai : Junai Mellow yori *Sōten Kōro *Soul Eater *Soul Link *Sous le Signe des Mousquetaires *Souvenirs, goutte à goutte *Space Brothers *Space Dandy *Space Ofera Agga Ruter *Space Symphony Maetel *Sparrow's Hotel *Special A *Speed Grapher *Spice and Wolf *Spiral Over *Spocon! *Spotlight *Stainless Night *Stairs : Hōkago no Album *Star Driver : Kagayaki no Takuto *Star Driver The Movie *Starless : 21st Century Nymphomaniacs *STAR☆jewel *Starry☆Sky *Starship Operators *Steins ; Gate *Stella Jogakuin Kōtō-ka C3-bu *Stellvia *Straight Title Robot Anime *Strange+ *Stratosphera no Yōsei *Strawberry Marshmallow *Strawberry Panic! *Stretta: The Animation *Strike the Blood *Strike Witches *Stringendo : Angel-tachi no Private Lesson *Stringendo & Accelerando Ultimatum : Sera *Suashi no Hōkago *Submarine 707R *Sugar Soldier *Sugar Sugar Rune *Suika *Suishō no Yoru : Aoi Kokuhaku yori *Sukeban Deka *Sukeban Shokai Cutie Lemon *Suki Da yo! *Suki de Suki de, Suki de The Animation *Sukitte ii na yo *Sumiko *Super Dimensional Cavalry Southern Cross *Super Seishun Brothers *Super Sonico The Animation *Survivants *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth *Suzakinishi The Animation *Suzuka *Sweet Blue Flowers *Sweet Home : H na Onee-san wa Suki Desuka ? *Swing Out Sisters *Sword Art Online *Sword Art Online II *Sword of the Stranger *Syomin Sample 'T' *T'abuses Ikko !! *Tactical Roar *Tai-Madō Gakuen 35 Shiken Shōtai *Taimanin Asagi *Taimanin Asagi 2 *Taimanin Yukikaze *Taka no Tsume Go : Yoshida, Himitsukessha Yamerutteyo *Takamiya Nasuno Desu! *Take Your Way *Talulu le magicien *Tamagotchi *Tamagotchi! Tama Tomo Daishū Go *Tamako Market *Tamayura *Tamayura ~Sotsugyō Shashin *Tanken Driland *Tantei Kageki Milky Homes TD *Tatoe Kimi ga Sekaijū no Teki ni Natte mo *Tayu Tayu *Tayutama : Kiss on my Deity *Tears to Tiara *Teekyū *Teleclub no Himitsu *Telepathist IQ Saiko *Tenioha! Onna no Ko datte Hontō wa Ecchi Da yo? *Tenkōsei *Tenkū Danzato Skelter Heaven *Tennen Koi-iro Alcohol *Tenpō Suikoden Neo *Tenchi Muyō! *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Tenshi no Drop *Tenshi no Habataki Jun *Tentacle and Witches *Tentai Senshi Sunred *Terra Formars *Terra Story *Terror in Resonance *Tesagure! Bukatsumono *Texhnolyze *The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat *The Devil Lady *The Irregular at Magic High School *The Garden of Sinners *The Guts! *THE iDOLM@STER *THE iDOLM@STER Movie *The Melody of Oblivion *The Midnight Animals *The Mystic Archives of Dantalian *The Mystical Laws *The Prince of Tennis *The Prince of Tennis 2 *The Qwaser of Stigmata *The Rapeman *The Rolling Girls *The Sacred Blacksmith *The Satisfaction *The Severing Crime Edge *The SoulTaker *The Urotsuki *The Voices of a Distant Star *The World is Still Beautiful *Théo ou la batte de la victoire *They Are My Noble Masters *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World *Tide-Line Blue *Tiger & Bunny *Tiger Mask *Time of Eve *Tina mercenaire de l'espace *Toei Robot Girls *To Love Trouble *To Love Trouble Darkness *To Heart *Toki Neiro *Tokimeki Tonight *Tokio Kidō Police *Tokkō *Tokubetsu Byōtō *Tokubetsu Jugyō *Tokubetsu Jugyō 2 *Tokubetsu Jugyō 3 SLG The Animation *Tokumu Sōsakan Rei & Fuko *Tokyo ESP *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Godfathers *Tokyo Marble Chocolate *Tokyo Ravens *Tokyo Underground *Tōmei Ningen *Tōmei Ningen R *Tommy et Magali *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun *Tonari no Onee-san *Tonari no Seki-kun *Tony's Heroine Series : Kanojo wa Hanayome Kōhosei ? Cinderella Collection *Toradora! *Toriko *Toriko Hime : Hakudaku Mamire no Reijō *Toriko no Chigiri : Kazoku no Tame ni Shintai o Sashidasu Ane to Imōto *Toshin Toshi 2 *Tōshindai My Lover: Minami Tai Mecha-Minami *Toward the Terra *Tower of Etruria *Tragic Silence : Shōjo Yugi *Train Heroes *Trapèze *Trava Fist Planet *Très cher frère *Tres Marias : Sannin no Sei Shōjo *Triage X *Triangle Blue *Triangle Heart : Sazanami Joshiryō *Tribe Cool Crew *Trigun *Trinity 7 *Trinity Blood *Triple Ecchi ♥ *Tropical Kiss *Trouble♥Evocation *True Blue *True Blue Gaiden *True Tears *Try Z *TSF Monogatari *Tsukihime *Tsubaki-iro no Prigione *Tsugō no Yoi Sexfriend ? *Tsui no Sora *Tsubasa Chronicle *Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle *Tsuki Kagerō *Tsūkin Kairaku : Chikan de Go!! *Tsukuyomi - Moon Phase *Tsuma no Haha Sayuri *Tsuma Shibori *Tsuma to Mama to Boin *Tsuma Tsuma *Tsumamigui *Tsun Tsun Maid wa Ero Ero Desu *Tsundere Inran Shōjo Sukumi *Tsunpuri *Tsuritama *Turn A Gundam *Turn A Gundam (Les Films) *Tweeny Witches *Tytania 'U' *U-Jin Brand *Uba *Uchōten Kazoku *Uchū Kaizoku Sara *UFO Baby *Uhō Renka *Umezu Kazuo no Noroi *Umineko no naku koro ni *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Unbalance *Un drôle de père *Un été avec Coo *Une vie nouvelle *Under World *Unlimited Fafnir *Unsweet : Netorare Ochita Onna-tachi *Upotte!! *Urawa no Usagi-chan *Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku *Ushinawareta Mirai o Motomete *Ushio et Tora *Ushio et Tora (2015) *Usogui *Uta Kata *Uta no Prince Sama *Utawarerumono : Itsuwari no Kamen *Utena la fillette révolutionnaire *Utopia *Utsukushiki Emono-tachi no Gakuen *Utsukushiki Sei no Dendōshi Reirei *Uwabaki Cook 'V' *V.G.Neo The Animation *Valkyrie Chōkyō Semen Tank no Ikusa Otome 10-nin Shimai *Valkyrie Drive : Mermaid *Vampire *Vampire Holmes *Vampire Princess Miyu *VanDread *Vanquished Queens *Vas-y Julie *Vassalord. *Venus Project : Climax *Vexille *Vicious *Victorian Maid Maria no Hōshi *Video Girl Ai *Violence Gekiga David no Hoshi *Violence Gekiga Shin David no Hoshi : Inma Densetsu *Violence Jack : Jigoku Gai *Viper GTS *Virtuacall 2 *Visionary *Vision d'Escaflowne *Vividred Operation *Voyage vers Agartha 'W' *Wagaya no Oinari-sama *Walkure Romanze *Waisetsu Missile The Animation *Wake Up! Aria : Majokko Virgin Kikiippatsu *Wakaba Girl *Wake Up, Girls! Zoku Gekijōban *Wakako Zake *Wake Up Girls! *Watashi ga Motenai no ha Dō Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui *Wana : Hakudaku Mamire no Hōkago *Wandaba Style *Wangan Midnight *Wanna. SpartanSex Spermax!!! *Warau Kangofu The Animation *Washimo *Watashi ga Toriko ni Natte Yaru *Watashi no Shiranai Mesu no Kao *Waver *Wedding Peach *Weiss Kreuz Brillance *Weiss Survive *Whispered Words *Whistle! *White Album *White Album 2 *Wicked City *Windy Tales *Wingman *Witch Craft Works *Witch Hunter Robin *Wizard Barristers *Wizard Girl Ambitious *Wolf Girl and Black Prince *Wolverine *WONDER GARDEN *Wonder Momo *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life *Words Worth *Words Worth Gaiden *World Trigger *World War Blue *Working !! *World Conquest Zvezda Plot 'X' *X *X Maiden *X-Men *Xenosaga The Animation *XxxHoliC 'Y' *Yabai! Fukushū Yami Site *Yakata Jukujo *Yakata : Kannō Kitan *Yakin Byōtō *Yakin Byōtō Ni *Yakin Byōtō San *Yakitate!! Ja-pan *Yama Hime no Mi *Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo *Yama no Susume *Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (2015) *Yamada ma première fois *Yamato *Yamato Nadeshiko *Yami o Mitsumeru Hane *Yami Shibai *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito *Yarima Queen *Yariman Fudōsan *Yaruki Manman *Yasai no Yōsei : Quiz Gekijō *Yatterman *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan *Yayoi *Yō Bishōjo Miruku-chan *Yobai Suru Shichinin no Harame *Yōbi Masochist Animation *Yoiko *Yōjū Kyōshitsu *Yōjū Kyōshitsu Gaiden *Yōjū Sensen Adventure Kid *Yōkai Watch *Yokohama kaidashi kikō *Yōkō no Ken *Yokorenbo : Immoral Mother *Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō *Yokujō Bazooka The Animation *Yona : Princesse de l'aube *Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san *Yoroshiku Mecha Doc *Yoru ga Kuru! Square of the Moon *Yoru no Yatterman *Yosuga no Sora *Yōshō *Yotsunoha *Young Black Jack *Young GTO *Yozakura Quartet *Yugami-kun ni wa Tomodachi ga Inai *Yumeria *Yume Tsukai *Yūsha ni Narenakatta Ore ha Shibushibu Shūshoku o Ketsui Shimashita *Yūto-kun ga Iku *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Second *Yūki Yūna wa Yūsha de Aru *Yume Kui : Tsurumiku Shiki Game Seisaku *Yunyun Paradise *Yurumates *YuruYuri *Yūgū Settai : Kotō no Gokuraku he Yōkoso *Yu-No *Yubisaki Annainin Shirudaku Settai Okawari Sanbai-me *Yukiyo Ichiya Monogatari *Yumeiro pâtissière *Yuri Kuma Arashi *Yuru Yuri *Yūwaku *Yūwaku Countdown *Yūwaku Countdown : Akira *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yuyushiki 'Z' *Z/X Ignition *Zakuro *Zatchbell *Zecchō Rocket *Zegapain *Zero no Mono *Zero no Tsukaima *Zero Sum Game : Sex Crime *Zetman *Zetsuen no Tempest : The Civilization Blaster *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo : Amazing Twins *Zettai Junshu Kyōsei Kozukuri Kyokashō!! *Zettai Karen Children *Zettai Shōgeki : Platonic Heart *Zoku Gosenzo San'e *Zoku Koihime *Zone of the Enders : Dolores, i *Zorori Le Magnifique |} Catégorie:Listing complet